Drakoloid Wiki
Welcome to the Official Drakoloid Wikia. Drakoloid is an Internet live stream network which launched on August 5, 2011. Aimed mainly at children, pre-teens and teenagers 10–18 years of age and its preschooler-targeted shows aimed at children 2–8, it broadcasts on Sunday-Fridays from 4 p.m.- 12 a.m., and Saturdays from 4 p.m.- 9 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time) with a HD payed signal track withSecondary audio program . History Early Development, Test Broadcasts 2007-2010 Drakoloid was in planning and working with the planner Drake Vegas since 2007 a sketched design of the internet network was formed throughout 2007 and 2008. In 2010 it was announced Drakoloid would be launching in 2011. Back on March 14, 2007 Drakoloid did one test with a show called "Porto" which is an asian show it was to test if the broadcasts would work or not. During that time Drakoloid was known as its not being announced yet so they put Slam Jam Network instead which it played during 7:00. On November 23, 2007 there was another broadcast which two shows testing out several commericials and prototypes which they played "Magic Of Chat" the first animation test and "Porto" again from 8:00 to 9:00. In December 5, 2008 Drake invited an audience to watch Drakoloid and see what can be changed and stuff which 40-50 people watched Drakoloid that day watching a cheap asian show "Porto". On October 2, 2009 the first ever fully filmed live action drakoloid series which was a test series for the testing phase. It played every friday in the month of october-january at 7:00 which only 200-500 people watched per episode a season of 13 episodes which were tested. Drake wanted to see if more people would watch if he kept testing it which on July 2, 2010 Drake releases another 13 episode season which was it final season which ended on May 23, 2011 which only 300-600 people watched. Launch, Successful Block Developement 2011-2013 After four years of developing the internet network Drakoloid, the network officially launched August 5, 2011. On www.livestream.com/DrakeVegas is where to watch. Previously the sneak peek to launch was shown from June 25-27, 2011 recieving up to 12,000 viewers total. The sneak peak shows were marathons of accquired programming and Junglematic the first ever official Drakoloid original show and Animation. Throughout July was sneak peak month on where to determine what times Drakoloid airs at which the shows used for that month were accquired programming and Junglematic which did all very well throughout the month of July every friday night. On the official launch day August 5, 2011 Drakoloid recieved up to a total of 8,000 viewers. On August 26, 2011 the second Drakoloid original series "The Ride Roader Show" premiered which garned a total of 5,600 viewers. The show has had controversy multiple times, many reviewers claimed to be having disturbing images and black humour compared to Junglematic. Despite being a hit the show creator Kemp Easton was fired after the second season due to creative differences with Drakoloid head executives and himself. Later that week Drakoloid's first live action sitcom series premiered "Diaries Of Alices Bedroom"starred Sarah Kellysen garnering up to 6,100 viewers total viewers along with "After School". In October 2011 Drakoloid hosted its first holiday event for Halloween but called that month Dementober hosted by Ride Roader which would continue up until 2015.On October 7, 2011 the first official Drakoloid game show released "Around The World" and a revamp Drakoloid version of "Wheel Of Fortune" aired. Leading to many Drakoloid game shows to come such as "Drakoloid Dome", "The Price Is Right", "Waterwars" and "U Got Nothin On Me". Game shows would premiere on Saturdays. Later in November "Carl In Cloud City" and "Carter The Cat Is In Town" premiered. A Drakoloid animation Carl In Cloud City premiered on November 18, 2011 garnered total of 4,800 viewers. On November 25, 2011 Drakoloid released the live action show Carter The Cat Is In Town garnering a total of 6,500 viewers. Following the sucess of the 2011 shows on Drakoloid on February 3, 2012 Drakoloid launched two blocks. The first block was titled "Frakoloid" (Friday Nights On Drakoloid) highlighting the first four created shows on Drakoloid "Junglematic", "The Ride Roader Show", "Diaries Of Alices Bedroom" and "Carl In Cloud City" which would air from 7pm-8pm including the hosts Billy & Lily which that same night "The Billy & Lily Show" another Drakoloid animation premiered garnering 5,800 viewers on the first episode but scoring better on the second with a total of 6,700 viewers. A month later Drakoloid released a new hit series "Imperfect Patrick" which became one of the top Drakoloid shows right after its premiere in March 2012. The second block was titled "Drakoloid Rated A" (Drakoloid Rated Adults) including adult and teenage related content. The block later created original programming such as Homeless Hotel, Long Lost, and Whispers Of Death. During 2011-2013 Drakoloid would allow locals in Calgary, Canada come and watch tapings of the live action shows such as Diaries Of Alice's Bedroom, Carter The Cat Is In Town, GirlAGE Band, Are You Ready To Scream, and HOLLYwood High were all filmed in Calgary, Canada. As well many game shows were filmed there such as Around The World, Drakoloid Dome, Water Wars, Wheel Of Fortune and U Got Nothin On Me. On December 7, 2012 Drakoloid aired its first original movie titled "Swordsmen" which was the highest rated premiere for a movie and a program on Drakoloid at the time garnering a total of 17,800 viewers beating Junglematic 12,100 viewers from the first airing of the premiere of the Drakoloid network back in 2011. Following on June 28, 2013 Swordsmen launched a series along with developing a second movie. This movie was in the development works for 6 years marking it as Drake Vegas first project ever to be in production. Throughout 2012 there were many new original Drakoloid series that released such as GirlAGE Band, Are You Ready To Scream, Bixiescape, Illustration Imagination and Easy Erase which some were aired on the network for a short time while others kept being renewed. Virtual Collaboration Development 2014-Present Nearing the end of 2012 Drakoloid announced its transition phase ending quite a few series bringing in new series for 2013 and 2014 such as ARTic, House Of Adopted Adam, Stick Ninjas, Maggie & Molly, Timothy In The Stone Age, Monsters Under My Bed, The Life Of 6th Grader Angie Marie and B.A.M. which premiered throughout 2013 and 2014. In 2015 Drakoloid became more youtube based with youtubers as actors, Especially with the break through of ARTic starting the trend of viritual collaborative sitcoms many of the Drakoloid shows became this way. Such as Teenhood, Rock The Basement, Viral Jenneration, Long Lost. By 2016 Drakoloid began collaborating with other online production companies such as Comedy Cubed to create content. Together they created the live action sitcom "High Schooled" and "Bad Influences". That year Drakoloid also began syndicating previous Comedy Cubed series such as "Uniquely Normal" and "Kevin & Alec's Adventures". On February 12, 2017 the live action sitcom comedy "ARTic" garnered a new network record for high brinigng in a total of 23,100 total. This surpassed Swordsmen debut movie back in 2012 which was the previous record for the network. While this was a new record high for the network the episode of ARTic caused controversy for the network. A couple groups of evangelical catholics in the southern states like Alabama and Teeneesee were applaud by children watching content about same-sex couples on a teen program. Originally the show was going to be axed that year after the increase in viewership over the next couple of months they decided to keep the show for another two seasons. In Fall 2019 Drakoloid announced that it will be launching a new stream on Youtube and Twitch coming in 2020. Programming List of Drakoloid Programming Programming Blocks Frakoloid "Frakoloid" is a friday night on Drakoloid programming block animation and evening live-action block airing on Friday from 7 a.m.-8:00 p.m. and 10-11 p.m. ET/PT. Drakoloid has long aired first-run episodes of its original programming on Drakoloids, though this particular block debuted on February 3, 2012; recent episodes of certain original series may air when no new episodes are scheduled to air that week. There has been many hosts on this block each month, a musical guest each friday, and the commercial advertisements for the networks upcoming events. The Friday primetime schedule features Junglematic, The Ride Roader Show, Diaries Of Alice's Bedroom and Imperfect Patrick (all first-run episodes are cycled on the schedule, giving it a variable schedule). Premieres of the network's original internet movies also occasionally air during the primetime block, usually in the form of premiere showings. Drakoloid Rated A Drakoloid Rated A (stylized as "Drakoloid Rated @") is Drakoloid's nighttime programming service, which debuted on February 3, 2013, and broadcasts Sunday through Thursdays from 8 p.m.- 12 a.m., and Fridays from 10 p.m.-12 a.m. Originally featuring sitcoms from the 90s and early 2000s such as The Drew Carey Show, Friends, and What I Like About You, animated programming from the early 2000s such as Cardcaptors and Cybersix. Programs currently airing on Drakoloid Rated @ include CardCaptors, Friends, Joey, The Drew Carey Show, The Price Is Right!, and What I Like About You. Special Events Drakoloid Choice Awards The Drakoloid Choice Awards, also known as the DCAs, is an annual awards show that airs on the Drakoloid livestream, which airs live and is usually held live (though with a one-hour to one hour and 30 minute time delay) on a Friday night in late November or early December, that honors the year's biggest internet shows, movie, and music acts, as voted by Drakoloid viewers. Winners receive a hollow green object, a logo outline which also functions as a kaleidoscope. Media Drakoloid Movies Drakoloid Movies is the network's motion picture production arm founded in 2009. The first film released from the studio was Swordsmen in 2012. Drakoloid Movies has produced films based on Drakoloid animated programs including Junglematic The Movie and Imperfect Patrick The Movie, as well as other adaptations such as the Imperfect Patrick Is In Junglematic crossover event and original live-action and animated projects. Drakoloid Magazine Drakoloid Magazine is a magazine planning to launch by Drakoloid in September 2013. It will contain informative non-fiction pieces, humor, interviews, pranks, and a comic book section in the center featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular Drakoloid Animated Shows. International In November 2012, Drakoloid only had international livestreams in the Latin America, Japan and Canada (French Version) in addition to the flagship North American livestream, but had created blocks or put their shows on other blocks. Since 2012, Drakoloid as a brand has expanded into include language- or culture-specific Drakoloid live streams for various other territories in different parts of the world including Europe, South America, Asia, and soon to be Europe and Middle Eastern countries. Drakoloid International Releases External Links *Drakoloid Website Category:Browse